Love, Marriage, and a Baby Carriage
by californiasun
Summary: Follow our favorite couple as they remember their Love, Marriage, and a Baby in a carriage! Total Troyella Oneshot FORMERLY HSMgirl102


Hey guys. Here's a new one-shot. Just some drabble and fluff!

I hope you enjoy it! It's going to be mostly flashbacks.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Title: **Love, Marriage, and a Baby Carriage.

**Summary**: Follow our favorite couple through Love, Marriage, and a Baby Carriage. Troyella of course!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not even the title. The title is the name of a rhyme. Also the Troyella fight in the first flashback, those are the lines from One Tree Hill Season 4 Episode 5

**Rating: **T to be safe.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Gabriella/**Troy/Both

Once in a lifetime

Means there's no second chance

So I believe that you and me

Should grab it while we can

**Make it last forever **

**And never give it back**

It's out turn and I'm loving where were at

Because this moments really all we have

Everyday  
of our lives

**Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight**

Gonna run while were young and keep the faith

Everyday** from right now **

Gonna use our voices to scream out loud

**Take my hand**

**Together we can celebrate **celebrate

Oh Oh Everyday

"Good night princess" Gaby said kissing her daughters forehead.

"Night Baby" Troy said kissing her forehead as well as brushing the curls out of her face.

"Night Momma! Night Dada! I wuv you!" 2-year-old Isabella Leah Bolton said as she hugged each of her parents. They rubbed her back a little bit and she fell straight asleep.

"Sweet Dreams sweetie!" Gaby said as they slipped out of Isabelle's room and into their son's room.

"Bud time to go to bed" Troy said as the little boy turned his game boy off.

"Okay Daddy" 6-year-old Logan Matthew Bolton said as Troy and Gaby came in. They tucked him in so he was cozy but able to move.

"Night Baby" Gaby said kissing his forehead.

"Night Bud" Troy said as he kissed Logan's forehead and they turned the lights out. Then they walked over to their room and plopped onto bed.

"Mm. I love you" Gaby said as she cuddled into his neck.

"I love you too," Troy said kissing her softly.

"Remember out first 'I love you'?" Gaby asked.

"Mhm." Troy laughed as he hugged her.

"It was different!" Gaby laughed.

_Flashback_

_Gaby was lying on her bed thinking of her miserable day and fight with Troy. A knocking at the door interrupted her thoughts. She got up and opened it to see the one and only, her boyfriend, Troy Bolton._

"_Troy what are you doing here? It's past midnight!" Gaby said in a whisper-shout but being quiet enough not to wake her mom._

"_I needed to see you" Troy told her and she walked out onto the balcony shutting the door behind her. It was pouring rain outside but she didn't care._

"_Why? Especially after midnight!" She told him again._

"_Because I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said those things! So just come on meet me halfway here!" Troy pleaded._

"_Why should I?" Gaby asked._

"_Because I'm sorry and because I love you" Troy said and she looked up at him with a few tears down her face. _

"_And because you're looking pretty hot out here and I'm thinking I have to kiss you!" Troy said and she gave him a little smile._

"_Well if you have to!" Gaby said as she leaned in and kissed him passionately._

_End of Flashback_

"What about our wedding? That was normal and beautiful!" Troy said.

"Yes it was normal, beautiful and romantic!" Gaby smiled.

"Except for your meltdown!" Troy laughed.

"I was nervous!" Gaby stated and he nodded laughing.

_Flashback_

_Gaby paced the room back and forth in her wedding dress. Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and her mother Maria were all trying to calm her down._

"_What if he doesn't really love me?" 20-year-old Gabriella asked._

"_I mean there are plenty of other girls out there he could love! He could love Sharpay for all I know!" Gaby glared at Sharpay._

"_Gabs! We've been friends since that summer before Junior Year! It's been 4 years since I liked Troy!" Sharpay started._

"_I know you don't like him anymore! But he's a guy! He could change his mind!" Gaby shouted._

"_Mija! No need to shout! Troy loves you!" Maria reassured._

"_I'll be right back!" Sharpay said as she ran out of the room with an idea._

"_Troy!!!" Sharpay yelled._

"_What Sharpay? I'm kind of getting married in less than an hour!" Troy shouted as he tied his fancy tie._

"_Come with me!" Sharpay yelled as she dragged him by his collar to Gaby's door._

"_Speak with your fiancé! She's gone Coo Coo Banana's!" Sharpay shouted as she slipped through the door._

"_Troy start talking!" Sharpay yelled, as she heard no talking between them. Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Maria were standing towards the back of the room and Troy and Gaby each on one side of the door._

"_So I've heard you've gone Coo Coo Banana's!" Troy laughed a bit._

"_Haha very funny! But you love me right? Because if you don't we can just call all of this off" Gaby started._

"_Gabs listen to me I love you more than anyone in the entire world! I want to marry you! Only you!" Troy said._

"_So you don't love Sharpay?" Gaby asked and he started laughing._

"_Babe. I've never loved Sharpay!" Troy told her._

"_Ahem! Standing right here!" Sharpay shouted laughing and they all laughed._

"_But Ella were getting married!" Troy said smiling._

"_Okay! I'll see you there!" Gaby smiled._

"_I love you!" Troy told her._

"_I know. I love you too!" Gaby smiled as Troy walked back to his room._

"_Well guys! Come on! We've got to finish getting ready! I only have 40 minutes!" Gaby said as she started getting things ready frantically around the room._

_30 minutes later Gaby was standing behind the church doors. Her brother, Matthew was on her arm and Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi in front of her because they were her bridesmaids. One more little girl, Jane, was standing in front of her. Jane was Troy's 4-year-old niece._

_Some soft music started and Jane started walking down the Isle. Sharpay walked down the isle in her bridesmaids dress once Jane reached the end with Kelsi following a minute or two later and then Taylor. Then a different song began playing and Gaby came up the isle with Matthew. At the end of the isle Troy was standing there grinning and being proud of his Gaby. When Matthew and Gaby reached the end Matthew hugged his sister and kissed her forehead._

"_Love you little sister" Matt whispered into her ear._

"_Love you too big brother!" Gaby smiled as Troy shook Matt's hand and then took a hold of Gaby's and they smiled at each other._

"_Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bound Troy and Gabriella in holy matrimony. There are many things I could say to you today but instead I choose to hear what you have to say to each other. So Troy if you will" The father said and he nodded._

"_Gabriella. Since the first moment I saw you. The first chord we sang together I've known that I loved you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever me. I promise to always protect you and keep you safe. And I promise to love you with all of my heart. Like I do __**Everyday**__" Troy said and Gaby had a few tears in her eyes as they both smiled and glowed._

"_Troy I believe that love is one of the most powerful words. I believe that it is an overwhelming feeling and makes you feel like you are floating on a cloud. And I believe in us. It doesn't mean that it isn't going to hard or were never going to have a fight it just means that I believe that we can use love to overcome everything. And I love you so much. __**Everyday**__" Gaby said and they smiled. _

"_Troy do you take Gabriella to be you're lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold and to cherish as long as you both shall live?" Father asked._

"_I do" Troy beamed as he placed a beautiful platinum wedding band with diamonds onto her left ring finger and she smiled. __**(pic in pro))**_

"_Gabriella do you take Troy to be you're lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold and to cherish as long as you both shall live?" Father asked._

"_I do" Gaby spoke as she glowed and placed a platinum band onto Troy's left ring finger. __**(Pic also in pro))**_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife" Father said as Troy brought Gaby into a passionate kiss._

"_You may now…go on kissing the bride!" Father laughed as they continued kissing and then broke apart and hugged tightly holding hands._

"_I give you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton!" Father spoke as they walked down the church isle together. Both beaming. They were going to start their life together as a family._

_End of Flashback_

"That was one of the happiest days of our life!" Gaby said.

"Apart from when our children were born!" Troy smiled.

"Remember how you told me we were pregnant with Logan?" Troy asked and she smiled and nodded.

_Flashback_

_24-year-old Gabriella Bolton smiled as she walked out of the doctor's office. She was just informed that she was pregnant with her first child with her husband, Troy Bolton, of 3 years. She got into her BMW and drove back to her house making a stop at a store first. When she got home she set her stuff down and walked outside with her bag from the store. _

_Troy was on their basketball court outside playing with some guys from the team. Troy play's for the NBA for Albuquerque's Red hawks __**(Took it from HSM2 and turned it into NBA))**_

"_Hey baby" Troy said as he ran off the court to give her a quick kiss._

"_Hey babe" Gaby smiled as she handed him the bag and he looked confused but opened it. Inside was a white baby sleeper that said "My Daddy's #1 Basketball Player!" and he smiled._

"_You mean?" He asked smiling._

"_Yup! We're pregnant!" Gaby smiled and he yelled yes before picking her up and spinning her around while kissing her passionately, all of his friends including Chad and Zeke whistling at the. After feeling he expressed his feeling's properly he put her down and began dancing while singing "I'm gonna be a dad! I'm gonna be a dad!" He didn't care that the whole team was staring at him because he was gonna be a dad! _

_End of Flashback_

"What about when I had Logan?" Gaby asked.

"How could I forget that? You broke almost every bone is my hands, my jump shot was crap for weeks." Troy laughed.

"Hey you try being pregnant for 9 months with morning sickness, swollen ankles, back aches, and mood swings and then have to give birth after being in labor for hours and having huge long painful contractions!" Gaby laughed.

"Yes but you did amazing!" Troy said as he kissed her.

"Thank you!" Gaby blushed.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella had been in a hard long painful labor for 15 hours and Troy had been at her side every second. _

"_Alright, Gaby let's see how far you are" Doctor Paula said as she went to check the dilation._

"_Well Gaby it looks like your 10 cm to we are going to prep you for delivery. Troy here are some scrubs if you could just put them on" Doctor Paula told them as she handed Troy a set of scrubs._

"_Be right back baby" Troy said as he kissed Gaby who had a nervous face on. A few minutes later Troy came out of the bathroom in his scrubs and the doctor's were in position for the delivery. _

"_Alright Gaby on the next contraction bear down and push" The doctor told her as she looked at the monitor._

"_Alright Gaby and push!" Doctor Paula said as Gaby pushed with all of her might. _

"_Ah! Troy! Why did you do this to me?!?" Gaby cried and yelled as she pushed._

"_I'm sorry baby your doing great!" Troy reassured her as he kissed her forehead. The nurses pushed Gaby's legs back and Troy sat behind Gaby supporting her and pushing her back forward to ease the delivery. _

"_Gaby push again!" Doctor Paula encouraged._

"_I can't! It hurts too much!" Gaby cried as Troy rubbed her back trying to sooth her._

"_Give me your hand" The doctor said as Gaby handed her, her hand and she felt something soft brush her fingertips and Gaby looked up at her doctor._

"_That's your baby's head! Get ready to push again!" Doctor Paula said and Gaby nodded and smiled._

"_Troy count to 10 and Gaby push" Doctor Paula said._

"_1...2……3……4……5……6……7……8……9……10" Troy counted as Gaby pushed with all her might a scream was heard as well as a baby's cry and Gaby felt the baby slide from her as she relaxed a bit and collapsed onto the pillow. _

"_It's a boy!" The doctor announced happily as she handed the nurse to a baby to wrap and clean him._

"_You did it Gabs! You did it!" Troy smiled kissing Gaby's forehead as he looked at their screaming baby who was being cleaned off. The nurse then brought him over and gently handed him to Gaby. _

"_He's a perfect 6lbs 4oz 20in long! Congratulations Mom and Dad he's extremely healthy!" The nurse smiled and Gaby thanked her while the doctor's finished cleaning Gaby up._

"_Troy look at him!" Gaby cried with a huge grin on her face._

"_He's so beautiful!" Troy said still in shock._

"_Gabs. Were really parents he's really ours!" Troy said as he grinned._

"_I know! It's surreal!" Gaby smiled as she kissed the babies forehead. _

_20 minutes later Gaby was completely cleaned off and her, Troy, and the baby were in their own private room._

"_I think Baby Bolton needs a name!" Gaby sighed._

"_Are you sure? I like the name Baby Bolton!" Troy laughed._

_  
"Yes I'm sure. Tell me the names you like" Gaby said._

"_Okay I like Jacob, Logan, Brandon, and Michael" Troy said._

"_Out of those I like Logan and Jacob and I like the names Matthew, Chris, Andrew, and Keith" Gaby told him._

"_Okay how about Logan Matthew Bolton" Troy asked and smiled._

"_Hm. What do you think baby?" She cooed to the baby who blinked twice and hiccupped._

"_I'll take that as a yes!" Gaby laughed._

"_Welcome to the world Logan Matthew Bolton" Troy whispered as he kissed their son's forehead._

_End of Flashback_

"Isabella came differently" Gaby spoke softly with a tear in her eye.

"Hey. It's okay. Your both fine, you both safe!" Troy said as he hugged her and kissed her softly.

_Flashback_

_A 7-month pregnant Gaby laid in bed stroking her sleeping 4-½ year old son's hair. Troy was at an away game for basketball, even though Troy insisted on not going reassured him that it was going to be fine, so he went. Gaby's back had been bothering her all day so her and Logan had a movie week. They lay there a few more minutes before Gaby felt a pain in her stomach. She softly lifted Logan off her lap and clutched her stomach. She decided it was hopefully just a Braxton Hicks contraction so she let it slide. 15 minutes later another one came, a little bit stronger than before. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialed her mother's number._

"_Mom?"_

"_Mija? Are you okay?" Maria Montez asked nervously hearing the worry in her daughter's voice._

"_I think I'm in labor!" Gaby cried as a contraction hit._

"_Oh god. Sweetie stay there and have you called Troy?" Maria asked._

"_No" Gaby choked out in between breaths._

"_Alright sweetie call him and is Logan with you?" Maria asked._

"_Yea, He's asleep next to me", Gaby said as the contraction finally ended._

_  
"Okay Mija I'm leaving the house now. I'll be there in 5 minutes," Maria said as she got into her car._

"_Okay. Just try and hurry! I love you mommy!" Gaby replied tearfully._

"_I will I love you too" Maria said as she hung up. _

_Gaby hung up the phone and then quickly dialed Troy's number. _

"_Hello?" Troy, right now he was at practice because his game was tomorrow._

"_Troy…" Gaby answered tearfully and painfully as a stronger contraction hit._

"_Brie. What's wrong? Oh god is it the baby?" Troy asked nervously._

"_Yes. I think I'm in labor. My mom is coming over right not to take me to the hospital and she'll just have to keep Logan with her" Gaby said as she tried to breath._

"_Your in labor! Oh god Brie" Troy said starting to panic._

"_I'm really scared Troy. I mean this obviously means that I did something wrong!! And that we don't deserve this baby" Gaby cried shamefully._

"_Gaby listen to me, you did nothing wrong! We do deserve this baby and I promise everything will be okay. Just relax I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you" Troy told her and Gaby gave a small smile at the hope he had just brought her._

"_I love you too Troy I'll see you soon" Gaby said as she hung up the phone._

_Troy flipped his cell shut and then threw it in his bag as he began dashing for the door._

"_Bolton! Where are you going?" The coach asked._

"_My wife is in premature labor!" Troy yelled as he bolted through the doors and ran to his car. Starting it and driving to Albuquerque Medical Hospital that was 2 hours away._

_Currently Maria had just arrived at the Bolton's house and was helping Gaby into the car while Logan strapped himself in. 8 minutes later they arrived at the hospital and Maria pulled the car up and helped Gaby and Logan out as they rushed into the hospital doors. She got Gaby into a wheelchair and left Logan with her and she rushed up to the front desk._

"_My daughter's in premature labor!" Maria said._

"_How many months is she and who is her doctor?" The receptionist asked as she grabbed a bunch of forms and grouped them together._

"_7 months and her doctor is Doctor Paula" Maria answered quickly._

"_What's her name?" The receptionist asked._

"_Gabriella Bolton" Maria answered._

_Within 15 minutes Gaby was in her own private room, changed into a gown and breathing through a contraction while her mother held her hand. Just a few minutes ago Logan had went over to Taylor and Chad's house. \_

"_Doctor? Can't you stop the contractions?" Maria asked worriedly._

"_Yes, that's what we are going to try and do. Now just know that this drug has some very severe side effects including strong heartbeats and difficulty of breathing" Doctor Paula warned._

"_I want the drug please!" Gaby pleaded._

"_Alright. And is Troy here?" Doctor Paula asked._

"_He's on his way" Gaby replied slightly sad._

"_Alright. I'm just going to need to draw up some papers for you to sign" Doctor Paula said as she went to get the forms._

_1 hour later_

_They had made 2 attempts to stop the contractions and they would stop for a bit but just start back up again._

_Troy Bolted from the elevator to the front desk._

"_I'm looking for my wife, Gabriella Bolton, she's in premature labor" Troy said out of breath. _

"_Room 323 around the corner on the left" The receptionist said as he thanked her and bolted into the room._

"_Troy!" Gaby cried when she saw him and he went over and kissed her softly and then hugged her._

"_Sh. Baby it's okay!" Troy said as he stroked her hair. Maria and Troy shared a look and Maria smiled and then got up and went to the waiting room. Troy sat down next to Gaby, taking her hand and stroking it softly.'_

_6 hours later:_

"_Gaby we are going to need to prep you for delivery" Doctor Paula said as she walked into the room._

"_Can't you stop the contractions?" Gaby cried._

"_I'm sorry we tried to stop them 20 minutes ago but we were unsuccessful again," Doctor Paula told the couple as she checked Gaby to check her dilation._

"_You're dilated to 9. You are going to start pushing very soon. Troy could you please go change into these scrubs?" Doctor Paula asked as she handed him a pair of blue scrubs._

"_Sure" He told Doctor Paula_

"_Be right back, I love you" Troy said as he kissed Gaby's hand and she smiled softly. Troy hurried to the bathroom to change while they got sheets and covered Gaby's legs. Troy then came back and sat next to Gaby, taking her hand. _

"_Troy. I'm scared!" Gaby said as a few tears came down her face and she looked down._

"_Hey. Hey Gabs it's all going to be okay! I promise!" Troy said as he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, she nodded slowly. Doctor Paula walked over from a monitor and situated herself in between Gaby's legs, which were covered by a sheet. _

"_Alright Gabriella, at the next contraction I want you to push!" Doctor Paula informed her and Gaby nodded._

"_And 1…2…3 Push!" Doctor Paula said as Gaby bared down and squeezed Troy's hand and pushed with all of her mite._

"_Again Gaby!" Doctor Paula said as Gaby pushed yet again._

"_Come on baby you can do it!" Troy soothed as he rubbed her back softly and pushed her forward to ease the birth, Gaby pushed again._

"_A little bit more Gaby I can see a head!" Doctor Paula said as Gaby pushed harder and harder. She took in a big breath and then gave another hard push. A scream and a cry were heard and Gaby collapsed onto the pillows. Something was missing though, the baby wasn't crying._

"_What's going on? Why isn't the baby crying?" Gaby cried as Troy rubbed her back and looked at the doctor._

"_She is having trouble breathing, we'll put her in an incubator but her lungs probably aren't fully developed yet. She should be okay" Doctor Paula reassured, a nurse had already whisked the baby away to the NICU. Gaby began crying softly as Troy fought back his tears, and the nurses continued cleaning Gaby up. 15 minutes later her and Troy were in their own private room._

"_Troy, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl!" Gaby cried. _

"_Hey. Baby it's okay! I'll go ask a nurse if we can see the baby okay?" Troy asked and she nodded. A few minutes later Troy came back into the room with a nurse._

"_Mrs. Bolton are you ready to see your baby?" The nurse, who was with a wheelchair, asked and Gaby nodded softly. Troy helped her into the wheelchair and then they went to the NICU. The nurse showed them to the baby's incubator and Troy set Gaby in front of it and he pulled a chair up. They read the label attached to its incubator._

_Bolton, Girl_

_March 19, 2019_

_4lbs 9oz, 15 in_

_They smiled when they read girl, just what they were hoping for, but they didn't care if it was a boy or girl just if it was happy or healthy, oh how well that was going. Gaby put her hand through the small hole and touched the Baby's hand, which barely made it's way around Gaby's finger. Troy put his hand into the other hole and gently touched her stomach. It broke their hearts to see their little girl like this but they knew it was helping her get better. _

"_What should we name her?" Gaby asked as she rubbed her fingers along the baby's soft medium toned skin. _

"_I like the name Jade for a middle name" Troy suggested and Gaby nodded. _

"_I like that too" She smiled a bit._

"_How about Isabella for her first name?" Gaby asked._

"_Sounds perfect. Isabella Jade Bolton" Troy smiled as he hugged Gaby tightly and they looked at their little helpless baby. They sat there for a while longer before going back to Gaby's room._

_3 hours later:_

_Doctor Paula entered the room with a clipboard to see a sleeping Gabriella and Troy watching over her protectively._

"_How is she?" Troy asked._

"_Well your baby seems to be doing very well. It will take time for her lungs to fully develop but she should be able to come home in a month maybe less" Doctor Paula said as Troy gave a smile knowing that his daughter would be okay. _

"_But I needed a name if you two have come up with one?" Doctor Paula asked._

"_Yes, Isabella Jade Bolton" Troy said proudly._

"_That's a beautiful name! And then I just need your signature here" Doctor Paula said pointing to the line on the birth certificate that said "Father's Signature". He nodded and took the clipboard and pen from her and signed his name._

"_Unfortunately we will have to wake Gabriella up" Doctor Paula said and he nodded and gently shook her awake._

"_Hey sweetie. Doctor Paula just needs you to sign the birth certificate" Troy said as her eyes fluttered open._

"_Mm. How's Isabella?" Gaby asked as she signed the birth certificate and the handed it back to the doctor._

"_She's doing well, she should be able to come home in a month or less!" Doctor Paula said as she smiled._

_Two and a half weeks later little Isabella Jade Bolton came home and now the Bolton Family was Troy, Gabriella, Logan and their newest addition little Isabella._

_End of Flashback_

"But the most important thing is that she's okay!" Gaby said as she smiled a little bit.

"I love you and the memories we have created" Troy told her as he kissed her softly and tenderly.

"I love you and our memories too!" Gaby said as she kissed his passionately and they smiled at each other before snuggling up and falling asleep in each other's arms. It's like the poem goes

_Troy & Gabriella sitting in a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G _

_First comes Love_

_Than comes Marriage_

_Than comes a baby in a baby carriage_

And Troy and Gabriella had just that, Love, Marriage, and Baby's but they don't quite fit in carriages anymore.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Ta da! Don't you just love oneshot's that have no purpose? Hehe I do. . But thanks for reading!! A review would be lovely!! **

**This was also my longest oneshot with 17 pages! I've never written anything that long! Haha. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!!!!**

**xoxo**

**Janine**


End file.
